The Sixth Key/Gallery
Final Space S2 E13 1.png|With the five keys in their possession, the Team Squad is on its way to Sector 12, region 6, where the entrance to Inner Space is. Final Space S2 E13 2.png|But the main question is; should they free Bolo? Gary is unsure, and doesn’t want to make another mistake. Final Space S2 E13 3.png|As Little Cato gives Gary advice, Sheryl suddenly walks into the room. Final Space S2 E13 4.png|The whole team draws their weapons in case she tries anything. Final Space S2 E13 5.png|Tribore admits that it was him who freed Sheryl. Because she complimented him on his fashion. Final Space S2 E13 6.png|Sheryl again claims Bolo is evil, and that she won’t let Gary stop her from seeing John again. Final Space S2 E13 7.png|Fox knocks her out before she can hurt Gary. Gary orders Tribore to lock her up again. Final Space S2 E13 8.png|The Crimson Light arrives at the sun in the Orion Nebula, but there is a level 9 solar storm raging. Final Space S2 E13 9.png|Gary won’t wait however, and prepares to once again lightfold into the aperture. Final Space S2 E13 10.png|But the solar storm isn’t the only problem. Another ship is following the Crimson Light. Final Space S2 E13 11.png|And evidently, the ship’s pilot is hostile as he opens fire on the Crimson Light. Final Space S2 E13 12.png|Little Cato volunteers to man the turret pod and take care of the attacker. Final Space S2 E13 13.png|But hesitates when the sees the pilot of the other ship is Avocato, still possessed by Invictus. Final Space S2 E13 14.png|At the brig, Tribore claims they need Sheryl’s help. She could be a valuable asset in the upcoming fight with the Titans. Final Space S2 E13 15.png|He is convinced he can get her and Gary to make amends, using deep, deep, deep, deep, deep brain-ial therapy. Final Space S2 E13 16.png|After several tries, Little Cato finally gets a lock on Avocato’s ship. Final Space S2 E13 17.png|And with great reluctance, he takes the shot. Final Space S2 E13 18.png|Bullseye; Avocato is out of the game, for now. Final Space S2 E13 19.png|Gary lightfolds into the aperture. Final Space S2 E13 20.png|And pulls it off again; welcome back to Inner Space. Final Space S2 E13 21.png|Tribore has Sheryl taken to the Virtulazium. H.U.E. gives her a hyper-link bypass into her cerebral cortex. Final Space S2 E13 22.png|The Virtulazium recreates the day John broke up with Sheryl, and she grew to hate Gary. Final Space S2 E13 23.png|The Crimson Light sustained quite some damage. The lightfold engine, drop drive and video arcade are all offline. Gary asks Little Cato to fix the engines. Final Space S2 E13 24.png|While he, Nightfall and Mooncake go to talk with Bolo. Final Space S2 E13 25.png|When Gary asks Bolo about Oreskis, he reveals that he was once in a relationship with a female Titan named Jill before Invictus appeared, but she cheated on him with Oreskis and got infected with a Titan STD. Final Space S2 E13 26.png|Gary decides to trust Bolo. Bolo informs them Mooncake is needed to free him. And a sixth key; a sacrifice. Final Space S2 E13 27.png|Tribore calls Sheryl out for blaming Gary for everything. He was after all the product of her and John’s love. Final Space S2 E13 28.png|To make his point clear, he shows her the life she could have had if she and John never broke up. Or even if she had simply stayed around. Final Space S2 E13 29.png|Sheryl begins to feel regret, but claims it’s too late now. Final Space S2 E13 30.png|H.U.E. points out she can make new memories. John is gone, but she still has Gary. Final Space S2 E13 31.png|Sheryl breaks out of her cuffs, and accepts. Final Space S2 E13 32.png|Gary is not pleased that one of them has to die to release Bolo. Bolo justifies not telling them before with the fact that Gary wouldn’t have come back had he known this sooner. Final Space S2 E13 33.png|And if they don’t free Bolo, Quinn will die. Final Space S2 E13 34.png|Gary nominates KVN to be the sacrifice, but alas; as a robot, KVN does not qualify as life. Final Space S2 E13 35.png|More trouble; Avocato made it to Inner Space as well. Final Space S2 E13 36.png|He attacks Gary, and knocks him off the Crimson Light, onto Bolo’s prison. Final Space S2 E13 37.png|Help is on the way; the whole Team Squad, including Sheryl. Final Space S2 E13 38.png|Sheryl and Tribore go first. Final Space S2 E13 39.png|Avocato defeats them both, so Fox tries it next. Final Space S2 E13 40.png|Invictus is simply too strong, so Nightfall urges Mooncake to free Bolo while Invictus is still distracted. She will be the sixth key. Final Space S2 E13 41.png|H.U.E. and KVN are up next, and fare about as well as the others. Final Space S2 E13 42.png|Avocato uses them to take out Ash as well. Final Space S2 E13 45.png|Mooncake doesn’t want to kill a friend. Final Space S2 E13 44.png|Nightfall insists however; hopefully this way, there will be at least one universe in which Gary and Quinn end up together. Final Space S2 E13 43.png|Little Cato is also taken out. Final Space S2 E13 46.png|The keys line up. Final Space S2 E13 47.png|Gary pleads for Nightfall not to go through with this, to no avail. Final Space S2 E13 48.png|Mooncake blasts the keys, and Nightfall. Final Space S2 E13 49.png|Bolo’s prison begins to break apart. Final Space S2 E13 50.png|As Nightfall dies. Final Space S2 E13 51.png|Seeing Nightfall die sends Ash into an unstoppable rage. Final Space S2 E13 52.png|She unleashes her full power on Avocato. Final Space S2 E13 53.png|And drives Invictus out of him. Final Space S2 E13 54.png|Bolo is free. Final Space S2 E13 55.png|Gary mourns the loss of Nightfall. Bolo assures him her sacrifice will not be in vain. Final Space S2 E13 56.png|Avocato is himself again, though he is naturally confused about what happened. Final Space S2 E13 57.png|Gary is glad to have his friend back. Final Space S2 E13 58.png|Now that Bolo is free, Inner Space begins to fall apart. Bolo orders the Team Squad to return to their ship. Final Space S2 E13 59.png|The Lightfold Engines are still offline however, so A.V.A. can’t take them out of Inner Space. Final Space S2 E13 60.png|Good thing they’ve got the best pilot in the universe. Sheryl makes it clear she will be there for Gary from now on. Final Space S2 E13 61.png|Little Cato will try to fix the engines again. He is so happy both of his dads are with him now. Final Space S2 E13 62.png|The Crimson Light speeds for the exit, with Bolo close behind. Final Space S2 E13 63.png|When Gary has trouble dodging the debris of Inner Space, Sheryl takes over the controls. Final Space S2 E13 64.png|They won’t make it in time, so Bolo grabs the ship and throws it towards the exit. Final Space S2 E13 65.png|It works; the Crimson Light re-emerges from the sun. Final Space S2 E13 66.png|And so does Bolo. Final Space S2 E13 67.png|Bolo calls the Arachnitects. He asks them to send him and the Team Squad to Final Space to take on the Titans. And Invictus. Final Space S2 E13 68.png|It will be a one-way trip, since the Arachnitects will seal the entrance behind them. The Team Squad is ready however. Final Space S2 E13 69.png|The gate is opened. Final Space S2 E13 70.png|Next stop; Final Space Final Space S2 E13 71.png|They arrive at Quinn’s location. Final Space S2 E13 72.png|Gary immediately leaves the ship to get to her. Final Space S2 E13 73.png|Reunited at last Final Space S2 E13 74.png|But the fight has just begun. Invictus is awaiting them. Category:Episode Galleries